Bank President
The Bank President is a gross guy with weird abilities from Abashiri Family. He runs the bank (no sh-t Sherlock! keep digging Watson!) and don't appear in the manga. He was voiced by Rokuro Naya who was also Enchou in Crayon Shin-Chan, Christophe Blanc in EUREKA SEVEN AO, Leonard Henry in fake, Davey in Genocyber (aw f no!!), Honinbou Kuwabara in Hikaru No Go, Breston in MD Geist II, Monolith in Monster rancher, Aquarius Camus in Saint Seiya, Dorai in Street Fighter II V, Professor Nazonazo in Zatch Bell, and Shinobu Sensui in Yu Yu Hakusho. Abilities Hes smart or skilled with cash as hes the president of a bank (although he might've been appointed so those 1st 2 aint confirmed). He is a cyborg and has the ability to regrow his flesh arm with a fully functioning built in cyber arm. he also dresses like some kinda prowrestler at times. oh and he knows kung fu. who doesn't?! Abashiri Family:OAV 1 The Abashiri Family bust into a bank and the Bank President is surprized by the new "clients" and the female bank tellers going Kenshiro(flexing their muscles to shred their outfits) to reveal they have prowrestling clothes on underneath. Daemon Abashiri says they are here to rob the bank and its his wife Omitsu Abashiri's 10th anniversery (but its just a coincidence) and as promised in his wifes will that he's gonna tell their familys greatest secret. The bank guy says the Abashiri's have a $50 billion bounty and that the day will be memorable(as his head weirds around like some kind of predatory bird). After Goemon Abashiri wastes his buff bank babes, he says not to underestimate the bank and presses a button which makes the bank turn into a Megaman level and have guns pop out everywhere. He says the bank is a front for a buisness of killing guys like the Abashiri's to keep peace and order because it works for the police. Then the Police outside in tanks and COBRA soldier battle gear says they need to identify the bodys so they shouldnt destroy them and that the Abashiri's are as strong as an army. Daemon thanks the bank guy for giving the Abashiri's a good battle to end out on. The bank guy says to open fire and as the bank teller held at buttpoint by Goemon screams for them not to shoot, Goemon thrusts his hands up to the wrists in her butt(like that thing in naruto but worst) and she pukes her stool out with blood! After the Bank guns open fire, the Bank guy emerges in a cyber pod and declares he has killed the Abashiri's, but Naojiro Abashiri busts out of the rubble AS A ROBOT and shoots everyone up with his arm gun and missiles. As he walks up the Bank guy takes off his shirt and shows hes a cyberized dude but then Kichiza Abashiri takes off his mask. After saying that when he removes his mask, someone dies, the bank guy punches but Kichiza wraps the bank guys arm and the bank vault door with his mask and it explodes! Daemon explains that Kichiza is a master of explosives and has gunpower based clothing (which makes more sense than anything else we have seen in here so far). He than uses his gunpower outer clothes(no he's not naked (yet)) to go around the bank and says if the bank guy or police move he can blow up the bank. After Daemon expositions for a while Kikunosuke Abashiri declares she will kill the Bank guy but that its not personal, the Bank guy says he wants her as HE GROWS A METAL ARM OUT OF HIS ARM SOCKET and they kung fu fight. After She owns him he says a murderer like her belongs with the Abashiri Family and that girls shouldn't have blood on their hands. She has a speech about how since she was born into The Abashiri Family, she has had a buttload of people trying to wack her and she would rather have been born a pretty girl(like those guys on springer want as well). Daemon says that Kikunosuke's mom wanted her to be a proper woman at the age of 16 and that murder isnt for pretty young girls. To be continued... Abashiri Family:OAV 2 After a brief recap, the Bank President comes on to Kikunosuke Abashiri saying "women should be kept on a pedestal and naked". They kung fu fight and her clothes get mostly ripped off(she still has her b00b bindings and shorts). She gets bashful with him able to see that she's got t1tz (plus him getting aroused). He gets a few hits and catches her by her arms. As he starts taking off her bust binders, Naojiro Abashiri tries to intervene but Daemon Abashiri stops him, knowing the bank guy is already dead. Since she was forced to live like a boy, her repressed female heart will spring out and her Abashiri Chick Ki will be unleashed (so its like going ssj2?). Kikunosuke don't like guys finding her hot(so your a les bi an. no won der you get pret ty h0r nee a round me... just kid ding!!(If you saw La Blue Girl you'd get it)) and she counter attacks/dominates him. She then uses her 8 gods attack and kids him in 1 hit. Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Abashiri Family Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased